As a general rule, a motor vehicle suspension system comprises a suspension strut supporting an axle and a vehicle wheel. A suspension thrust bearing is disposed in an upper portion of the suspension strut, opposite to the wheel and the ground, and between a suspension spring and an upper support block attached to the vehicle chassis.
The suspension thrust bearing includes at least one rolling bearing.
The suspension thrust bearing enables transmission of axial forces between the spring and the body of the vehicle and, in the meantime, allows relative angular movement between the spring, which is mobile in rotation, and the fixed support block attached to the body.
To this end, the spring is supported by a spring seat provided on the suspension thrust bearing. More precisely, the suspension thrust bearing comprises a lower bearing surface that axially rests on ending coils of the spring. The spring seat may also comprise a tubular axial surface to support radial deformations and to ensure the spring centering.
However, shocks and vibrations exerted by the spring during the use of vehicle can damage the suspension thrust bearing.